This application claims the priority of Germany Application No. 19642689.8, filed Oct. 16, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a vehicle seat belt.
In so-called three-point seat belts for single seats in automobiles, the webbing is fastened at one end to a retractor anchored to the B pillar of the vehicle body, guided over a deflecting fitting fastened to the B pillar above the shoulder of the seat user, and anchored at its other end by an end fitting to the foot of the B pillar or to the body floor. The tongue that divides the seat belt in the buckled-up position into a shoulder belt and lap belt is inserted into a belt buckle fastened on the seat side facing away from the B pillar to the vehicle floor or to the seat base. In the stored position, the webbing is wound up by the retractor so that it is stretched tightly between the retractor, deflecting fitting, and foot anchoring. The other end of the buckle is then located somewhere on the portion of the webbing delimited by the foot anchoring point and the deflecting fitting. A button clipped onto that portion of the webbing prevents the tongue from slipping downward, thus also limiting the possible positions of the tongue in the stored position. To put on the seat belt, the seat user, after taking his place on the vehicle seat, must grip the tongue and use it to pull the webbing out of the retractor until it can be inserted into the belt buckle. However, when the seat belt webbing is in the fully rolled up position, the tongue occupies a random position on the portion of the webbing between the deflecting fitting and the foot anchoring point. Thus, putting on the belt or buckling up is preceded by a search for the tongue of the buckle.
To avoid this, in a known seat belt of the type recited at the outset (DE 26 38 272 A1) a slider made of plastic with a suitable frictional seat is mounted so that it can slide on the webbing. The slider has an eye through which the webbing is pulled by force, and a slot into which the tongue can be inserted. The slider prevents the tongue from slipping down to the end fitting at the anchoring point on the vehicle side, and also makes it possible, by inserting the tongue, to secure the tongue in a specific area where it is easy to grasp. In this way it can be assured that the belt user will always find it at the same place.
However, a slider of this kind is relatively large and takes up considerable space on the webbing so that it can be a considerable annoyance when using the belt. In the stored position, the end projects from the webbing for a distance and is largely exposed so that depending on its position in the storage location, it can rattle against the vehicle body.
In another known two-point seat belt (DE 18 48 835 U1), near the upper mounting end of the webbing, a clasp with a hook is slid onto the webbing and the free end of the webbing is attached to the hook with an eye provided for the purpose at that location. A leaf spring that covers the hook opening prevents the eye from inadvertently slipping out of the hook.
In seat belts for minivans with bench seats (EP 0 494 009 B1), in a seat belt for the middle and outer seats of the bench seat that are remote from the side walls, one anchoring location for one end of the webbing is formed by a retractor that is mounted on the roof frame and covered by the roof frame lining. The other anchoring point is formed by a receptacle that consists of an end fitting fastened to the webbing, and a locking device for the end fitting that is integral with the vehicle. In the storage position, the end fitting is secured in a fastening device integrated into the roof frame lining, so that the webbing does not project in a disturbing fashion into the interior space. The other end rests against the roof frame lining, which causes rattling sounds on rough roads.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved seat belt of the type recited at the outset for which, in the belt storage position, the tongue is always located at a specific position on the webbing where it can be easily gripped by the belt user.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a seat belt in which no rattling noises are caused by the tongue, not even when using the seat belts for the middle and outer seats of a bench seat in minivans, for which case the webbing is anchored in the roof frame lining in the belt storage position.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the vehicle seat belt according to the invention, which includes a pocket formed by a material strip on the webbing itself and having an opening for insertion of the tongue. By inserting the tongue into the pocket, not only does the seat user always find the tongue in the storage position at a point where it is easy to grasp, and thus can put on the seat belt without considerable preparation, but rattling noises caused by impact between the tongue and the roof frame lining or other parts of the body is reliably eliminated. The pocket formed by applying a preferably fabric material section covers the tongue for the most part so that it cannot strike anything. The pocket is extremely flat since its rear wall is formed by the webbing itself and takes up extremely little space on the webbing so that it does not produce any problems when the belt is in use. Because the tongue is nearly completely inserted into the pocket in the belt storage position, the pocket produces an aesthetically appealing appearance for the seat belt.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, in a seat belt for a seat remote from the wall in a minivan with a roof frame lining, the pocket is formed at the end of the seat belt that preferably has an end fitting to anchor the webbing firmly endwise to the vehicle. A portion of the webbing is folded over the webbing loop and is sewn on three sides to the webbing. It is not sewn, however, at the transverse end edge of the seat belt portion facing away from the end fitting, to form the pocket opening. Instead of sewing, another known form of fastening may be used as well.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.